


Fußspuren im Sand

by Azamir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Melancholy, Suicide, Vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Ein Urlaub. Ein Brief.Ein bitteres Ende.





	

Ich stehe hier an diesem Weg… der Sand unter meinen Füßen zeigt mir die Abdrücke so vieler Füße…

Große und kleine, breite und schmale Füße, welche die kamen und welche die gingen… Alle durcheinander, und wenn ein neuer Abdruck dazu kommt löscht er einen alten aus.

Deine Fußabdrücke sind schon längst verschwunden, die Spuren deiner Anwesenheit ausgelöscht von den vielen Badegästen die sich hier am Strand tummeln. Ich sehe, wie die Kinder in den Wellen planschen, wie die Segelboote im Horizont entschwinden… Es erinnert mich so sehr an den Sommer, den wir hier zusammen verbracht haben, vor wenigen Jahren, die mir wie unendlich viele erscheinen.

Es war heiß damals, genauso wie heute, an diesem Strand.  
Um der Hitze zu entfliehen stürzten wir uns in die Fluten, bespritzten uns gegenseitig mit Wasser wie kleine Kinder. Von Mittag bis Abend waren wir hier, und manchmal kamen wir inmitten der Nacht zurück und nur das fahle Mondlicht war Zeuge unserer Liebesnächte am Strand.

Es waren die schönsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens.

Zusammen mit der Liebe meines Lebens an einem der schönsten Orte der Welt, ein unvergesslicher Urlaub.

Bis zum Ende. Das Ende des Urlaubs, das sich in meine Seele einbrannte…

Kurz vor der Abreise wurdest du immer stiller. Ich nahm an du wärst wie ich einfach nur traurig, dass unser Urlaub vorbei war und dachte mir nicht viel dabei.

Doch am Abend warst du plötzlich verschwunden, nirgendwo zu finden…  
Ich begann dich zu suchen, am Strand, in der Stadt, an all den Orten wo wir unseren Urlaub zusammen genossen hatten.

Nichts.

Nirgends warst du zu finden, keine Spur von dir war zu sehen.

Deine Fußspuren, die über den Strand bis ins Meer geführt hatten waren von anderen Fußspuren ausradiert worden, der Wind hatte den Sand so verweht, dass keine Spur mehr zu finden war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde deine Leiche in einer Bucht ein wenig entfernt angespült.

Ich war zutiefst geschockt. Du? Ertrunken?! Niemals!

Erst als ich den Brief fand, der dich am Morgen zuvor erreicht haben musste, verstand ich.

Nie habe ich so viele ungeheuerliche Schimpfwörter für Homosexuelle in einem Text gelesen. Die exakte Unterschrift deines Vaters prangte unter dem unseligen Schriftstück. Kein einziges freundliches Wort las ich dort, es war eher der rituelle Wortlaut einer Verstoßung.

Lange Jahre verfolgten mich die Worte des Briefes zusammen mit deinen leeren Augen in meinen Alpträumen.

 

Inzwischen habe ich deinen Selbstmord überwunden. Du hast deine Eltern immer geliebt und ich verstehe wie schwer dich die Worte deines Vaters getroffen haben müssen… Du hattest noch ein Jahr Schule vor dir… Vermutlich wolltest du lieber nach dem Urlaub, mit den wundervollen Erlebnissen frisch im Gedächtnis, sterben, als zu deinen Eltern zurück zu kehren, die dich wegen deines Coming Out so unbarmherzig von sich gestoßen hatten.

Nur warum du mir nicht soweit vertraut hast mich um Hilfe zu fragen, ist mir bis heute unbegreiflich.

Doch um zu verhindern, dass andere Jungen in ihrer Verzweiflung den gleichen Weg wählen wie du, arbeite ich seit einigen Jahren als freiwilliger Helfer beim örtlichen Schwulentelefon. Ich hoffe, dass ich damit anderen Jungen helfen kann, mit sich und ihrer Homosexualität klar zu kommen.

Damit niemals wieder ein junger Mann seinen Geliebten an einem Strand suchen muss, bis seine müden Beine unter dem erschöpften Körper nachgeben.

**Author's Note:**

> alte Geschichte von ca. 2006, als re-post, da ich meine Geschichten alle von Animexx lösche.


End file.
